


Bad Reputation

by Kookiesforce



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug Use, Explicit Language, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Top Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookiesforce/pseuds/Kookiesforce
Summary: Jungkook is the most hated person in school after rumors started spreading in the summer. All his friends and now ex are no longer his friends nobody goes near him. Until someone comes and that person becomes interested in him. They start becoming close but what will happen in future.Side ShipsWarning : Explicit Language, Drug and Alcohol Use,  Physical Abuse, Suicide, and More
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jeon Jungkook, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 12





	Bad Reputation

Summer was over and it was time for everyone to go to school Jungkook woke up to his alarm going off. He got up and took a shower and went off to school.When he arrived at school every looked at him calling him names like 'Whore' 'Faggot' he ignored them and just went straight to class he sat down knowing this is going to be the worst year.

Jaebum was moving schools again after he was expelled from the  
others he wasn't excited for school but who is? his brother Jun woke him up he got ready and left to school he was already late in his first day... has went to his class and when he walked in everyone stared at him knowing who he was from Instagram girls and guys wanted him he was use to it he was looking for a empty seat and find one. 

It was now lunch time and Jae made friends with a short boy with pink hair so he sat down with him and his friends also realized his brother was also sitting them. everyone was laughing until a bunny boy walked in and everyone went quite annoyed but him walking in. has looked at him wondering who he is that nobody likes him the bunny look boy left and everyone went to back to laughing and talking again. Jb was interested in him so he asked jimin who he was "Jimin who is he?"   
"Nobody important." he said Jae just shook it off.

It was the end of school everyone was leaving Jae was walking home and he spotted jungkook. He went up to him  
"Hi, I'm Jaebum do you mind if I walk with you?"  
"It's fine, I'm Jungkook" Jungkook said smiling. They walked and talked and enjoyed his company. They finally went their separate ways. They didn't talk at school but they started to walk home together everyday.

Sorry it's short the others will be longer this is my first fic I'm excited to write this hope y'all will enjoys this. I will be writing more than one fic look out for the others ☺


End file.
